I'll Fall Right Into You
by Nara Bear
Summary: This story is about a girl named Lilly Lopez who moves to her original home town to find that a significant someone who was the past queen bee is closer to her than she thought and when the four Pretty Little Liars come along things go crazy. Join Lily and her four new friends on the mystery ride of the manipulative A's games and puzzles and bring on your A game. - Updated quickly.
1. OC Descriptions

**_I thought it would be good for you guys to know what my six OC's so far look like and what they're like. I always enjoy knowing._**

**_Lillian (Lilly) Lopez (Main character): _**

**Age: 16.**

**Hair colour: Naturally dirty blonde. Dyed bright red.**

**Long straight hair that reaches bottom.**

**Eye colour: Emerald green.**

**Height: Short. Like 155 cm.**

**Weight: Average. Not overly skinny and not over weight. 60 kg.**

**Personality: At times tom boy, at times girly girl. Loves skating and is never seen without her phone. Hates change and embarrassment. Fairly insecure and has serious trust issues. She's also a fun and bubbly person once she's been brought out of her shell.**

**_Grace Lopez (Main's Biological Sister):_**

**Age: 14.**

**Hair colour: Natural hair colour is also dirty blonde but has also dyed her hair, but is black with blue tips all through.**

**Hair just goes below shoulders and is layered.**

**Eye colour: Sky blue.**

**Height: Average. 162 cm.**

**Weight: Fairly skinny.**

**Personality: Pretty much the typical gothic girl but she also has a prankster twist to her. She is always playing pranks on people. She doesn't talk much and likes to keep to herself. She's only been like this ever since a certain event.**

**_Benjamin Lopez (Step Brother of main):_**

**Age: 18.**

**Hair colour: Mousy brown. Shaggy hair.**

**Eye colour: Chocolate brown.**

**Height: Tall. 174 cm.**

**Weight: Fairly skinny.**

**Personality: Typical eighteen year old boy. He's also hyper and enjoys partying. He is quite outgoing and quite easy can make new friends. Loves sports and loves Xbox.**

**_Laura Lopez (Step sister of main):_**

**Age: 4.**

**Hair colour: Light, mousy brown.**

**Hair goes just below shoulders in ringlets.**

**Eye colour: Chocolate brown.**

**Height: Small. (Of course she's a small child.) 104 cm.**

**Weight: 20 kg**

**Personality: Cute, bubbly young toddler. Loves mucking around and always looks so cute and innocent. Loves her oldest step sister Lilly and often gets quite clingy with her older sibling.**

**_Pete Lopez (Father of main.):_**

**Age: 37.**

**Hair colour: Now starting to go grey but is still slightly dirty blonde.**

**Eye colour: Sky blue.**

**Height: Average. 171 cm.**

**Weight: Average. A little on the chubby side. 83 kg.**

**Personality: A jolly man. He can have a joke but can be serious if he wants to be and will pull his kids up when he's needed to.**

**_Brooklyn Lopez (Step mother of main):_**

**Age: 38.**

**Hair colour: Chocolate brown.**

**Long and slightly curled. Goes half way down her back.**

**Eye colour: Chocolate brown.**

**Height: Tall. 167 cm.**

**Weight: Fairly skinny. **

**Personality: Bubbly lady but can easily get on her moody side. Tries to be the mother of everyone as she enjoys being a mother figure in everyone's life. It's what she lives for.**

**_So there! There's a little description of them. Let me know if you think there should be an adjustment to any of the characters that you think would make the story more interesting for the readers. Even if it's the littlest thing. It would mean a lot and would also help quite a bit. I hope that helps a little bit. Enjoy reading. _**

**_I'm quite rather keen on writing this story. I enjoyed creating the OC's in this story. I'm also still unsure on who Lilly's love interest should be. Also let me know what you think with that I'm leaning towards Mike Montgomery but you know, the readers opinions always matter the most! I'll try as hard as I can to update as much as possible. Thank you! _**

**_Nara – Out! :D_**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting The Family

Here I am, staring at the mirror with a horrible feeling in the gut about starting at a new school for the fifth time.

I understand that by now I should be over it but it's just so nerve racking. I'm sixteen now and I haven't had a stable best friend since I was seven years old. We had a friendship like no other, we were always there for each other and we always had one another's best interest in mind.

This isn't the first time I've lived in Rosewood. I was born here. I left here when I was eight years old, ever since I've lived in the Garden State of New Jersey, London and other little places around.

It feels weird being back here for the first time in eight years. It doesn't look the same as it did 8 years ago, but I guess things do look different when you're younger, nothing really ever stays the same and that's one thing I've always hated, change.

So many things have changed. My parents got divorced when I was seven not long after my sister, who is two years younger than me, had her sixth birthday, I lost my mother when I was 8, that's the reason why I left Rosewood in the first place, my father soon moved on when I was nine and got married to her when I was 11. She's an okay woman but she could never replace my mother. She was the kindest hearted and beautiful person I had ever met.

I let a tear fall down my face at the thought of my mother being gone for this long.

I stop myself from letting anymore tears fall as I know I was going to have to leave to start my first day of Rosewood High School not soon. I head over to the mirror stare at my reflection. I grab my brush and stroke it through my long, straightened bright red hair that reached my butt. As I look closer into my reflection realise that my mascara was slightly smudged on my smooth, fair skin from the tear. I grabbed my foundation brush and foundation and carefully covered the mascara mark.

But now the next situation was deciding what to wear on the first day. I started at my wardrobe trying to scan for the first outfit that would pop out 'First Day' material to me. I first noticed a nice pair of pale blue, high waisted, ripped skinny jeans… Now what to wear with that? As I pulled out my jeans the first thing I noticed was my cropped black t-shirt that stops just above my belly button, Perfect, Not too lazy looking and not too over the top and for a little touch I grabbed my black, woolen beanie with a large puffy ball on top off of the end of my bed. After putting on my outfit I quickly grabbed my small, trendy floral patterned back pack and my long board, then looked at my iPhone, realising that it was already 8:15 and I had to still have breakfast, brush my teeth and ride to school.

I quickly ran down the stairs and nearly lost my balance as I walked into the kitchen. Sitting in the kitchen I see my father (Pete Lopez), my step mother (Brooklyn Lopez), my younger sister (Grace Lopez), my step brother who is two years older than me (Benjamin Lopez) and my step sister who is only four (Laura Lopez).

Unfortunately they all manage to see my minor slip and let a little laugh out. My face went bright red.

"Oh, Lillian, you're so clumsy." My father let out a chuckle as he said this.

"Shut up, Dad.." I stated out of embarrassment, not meaning to sound so rude with my face going even redder.

He didn't seem to mind and let out another chuckle of entertainment.

"Good morning, Lily!" My youngest sister Laura yelled out as she ran up to me, as she got closer to me I spread my arms out and squatted as I got prepared to catch her. Once I did, I had her in my arms spinning her around and once I had done so I gave her a kiss on the forehead and replied saying, "Good morning, gorgeous." I let out a laugh with a small sigh.

"Do you want some pancakes before your first day, Lily?" My stepmother offered politely, already putting cooked pancakes onto a plate before I even had the chance to answer her offer.

"Sure, Brooklyn." I replied and then realised a few seconds later that I hadn't used my manners as my dad gave me a stern look and my two closer aged siblings trying not to let out laughter as I was getting an unapprovingly uncomfortable look. "I mean, yes please, Brooklyn." I said shyly out of guilt. By the face I was making my siblings had slightly left out some laughter and at that my father gave them the same look as he gave me not long ago. At this I stuck my tongue and made a face while giggling.

After that I put Laura down and grabbed the plate and said thank you as Brooklyn as I sat down at the eight seated table with a knife and fork already sitting there for me.

As I sat down a sound of a fart came from below me, as this happened, once again my face became bright red and my whole family let out a massive riot of laughter. I slightly stood up as I looked below me and seen a whoopee cushion sitting below me. As I seen this, I immediately looked at my sister, Grace, and gave her a disapproving look.

"You're so immature, Grace." I scolded with a face palm. "You're always doing these stupid pranks."

Grace seemed to be going through that stage when she's completely driving me crazy. She's always playing stupid tricks on me, seeing how much see can embarrass me and trying to figure out how far she could go before I finally snap and go crazy at her. Just a few days ago she had a bucket filled with water above my door and once I opened that door and walked through it fell on me, not to mention that I was in the brand new clothes I had bought from the Rosewood mall not long earlier that day with all the shopping bags I had in my hand with everything brand new in it. Luckily I had my phone in my Kim Kardashian Collection bag where no water seemed to get through it. That drove me crazy, not to mention that it also had like a whole bottle of dish washing detergent in it, I took a few more steps into my room to head towards my bathroom connected to my bedroom but before I even managed to make it there I slipped over and done the splits and everything in my shopping bags flew around everywhere in my room. I tried so hard not to snap, but I did, and end up punching her square in the nose and making it bleed. Ever since then she's been toning her stupid pranks down. I know that she keeps this stupid book of the pranks, out of ten how much I snap and how effective it was. That was one of the very few rare times I got into her room, but to do that I had to pick lock her bedroom the door because she always has a lock on her door, but trust me, I haven't wanted to go in there since. It's so creepy. Black, dark and just creepy. Enough said.

"Grace, apologise." Brooklyn said trying not to let anyone see her laughing along by covering her face with her long brown hair.

"Soz." Grace said to me, sounding sarcastic.

"I've got to go brush my teeth and leave considering that the time was now 8:25 and I had to be gone by 8:30.

"Did you want a lift to school, Lill?" Ben offered.

"Nah, I'll be right. I'm fine with skating." I rejected his offer.

"Are you sure? Grace and I are going there anyway." Ben tried offering again.

"I'm sure. I've got to go. Bye everyone!" I waved, giving Laura and my dad a kiss on the cheek and slightly shouted, legging it back up the stairs towards my room to quickly finish getting ready for the day ahead and leave.

I think today is going to be a big day, I sighed.


	3. Chapter 2: I'll Fall Right Into You

It's now 8:33, and I'm stressing out. Yeah, it's only 3 minutes ahead but I was really planning on being completely on time for the first day but you know, you can't always get what you want.

I've only just made my way out of the front door. I grab my phone out of my bra as I walk down the from door steps and put my earphones in. I start playing the song, 'Ugly Heart' by 'G.R.L.'. I place my board down and begin to skate. I love skating, it makes me feel so free, like nothing else is in my way.

Everything in Rosewood is so pretty. The scenery astonishing, the plants and trees are gorgeous and even the god damn people in this town are pretty. This town seems so perfect, I don't know what it is about if but if gives me such a weird feeling.

As the time went on I realise how much closer I'm getting to what I've been dreading ever since I moved to Rosewood. Walking through that school as the new girl everyone wants to know about, the girl that nobody knows about. I was not keen one little bit at all. Out of anything it was scary. Nerve wracking. Unsettling.

By now a few more songs have passed and I realised I was now just outside of the school and it was all just kicking in that in just a few steps I was just about to go straight into the journey of the day. I stare straight into the school and realise that it weirdly had all the stereotypical school groups. There were the goths, the nerds, the jocks, the pretty girls, the outcasts, pretty much every stereotypical group you can think of. I wonder which group I would fit in. Well, I guess I'll just have to find out.

I wonder if the people here would be really nice or complete arse holes.

I started to feel sick at the thought of the people being completely horrible.

That wasn't the only sick I felt, I also felt the nervous sick. The one where you get the butterflies in the belly.

I just stood there for a minute and then I finally found the confidence to go in. Instead of picking up my board I just began ridding into the school with my first push, after about 10 seconds of riding I lose my balance, I close my eyes shut tight waiting for the fall onto the hard ground and embarrassment when I feel two arms catch me and my head falling onto a chest. I could tell it wasn't a girl considering it was hard chest I fell onto. I continue to close my eyes for about another ten seconds now daring to open my eye, not even a little bit, eventually I decide to open my eyes but once I do they meet with a pair of blue eyes.

Yes, I was right, it was a male that caught me. We maintained eye contact for a few more seconds until I realised that I better jump up. I quickly regained my balance feelings rather awkward at the fact that I've already made myself look like an idiot and I've only been in this school for a few god damn seconds. Once I was fully standing up and had fixed my hair I quickly stuttered out, "Oh, I- I- Uh, I'm sorry." By now my face was as red.

"It's fine. Really. It was a pleasure catching you." He laughed slightly as he winked. That comment made me go redder, if I didn't have make up on, my face probably would have been as red as my hair.

"Um, thank you..." I awkwardly smiled at the built brunette standing in front of me.

"Are you okay?" He questioned still keeping that friendly smile on his face.

"Well, yes. But I wouldn't of been if you weren't there to catch me." It didn't even mean to say that, "I mean- Fuck. I'm sorry." I sighed with a face palm.

"It's okay. You don't need to be sorry." He said while scratching his head in a confused way. He did look kind of cute when he done that.

"Once again, thank you, but I better go." I said as I reached down and grabbed my board and began walking away.

"Wait!" I heard him behind me.

I quickly turned around, facing him with a confused look on my face.

"I'm Mike. Mike Montgomery." He introduced himself.

"Oh, I'm Lillian, Lillian Lopez. But call me Lilly." I replied with a satisfied look in my face and quickly turned around to continue walking being careful of where I walked this time.

"I'll see you around!" He shouted out behind me.

I just turned around and have him a smile.

Well, if the people around here are as nice as him, then I think I'm going to be okay, I thought with a smile as I entered the school. I'm going to be okay.

As I walked through the school I could see at the corner of my eyes people looking at me and some even whispering to each other, but oh well. My number one goal at the moment is getting to my first class.  
>I pull out my phone to check the time am to see when my first class is. The time was 8:53 and my first class is with a teacher called Ezra Fitz.<p>

I look around to find the classroom I was in, I finally found it and then walked into the classroom. In the classroom I seen a man at the desk that must be the teacher. I slowly approached the desk, "Hi, Mr. Fitz? I'm the new student, Lily Lopez." I introduced. Wow. I think I'm going to be doing a lot of this today.  
>"Oh, hello, Lily. Nice to meet you. Take a seat."<br>I turned around and looked around the class room. The only people in the class were four girls, three brunettes and one blonde I smiled at them, and I got a smile back. I took a seat a seat across from the short brunette. They were obviously all close friends due to that they were all talking to each other. Honestly, I felt like the odd one out.  
>That class went quite rather fast, I noticed the tanned, brunette every once and a while looked at me, once or twice, she noticed I seen her looking at me and looked away. Oh well. I'm expecting that from people. Nothing new.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: The Four Little Liars

**_So in the last chapter I was supposed to do Mike's POV of the awkward encounter they had so I have decided I would put it in this chapter instead. Enjoy._**

**_Follow._**

**_Favourite._**

**_Review. _**

**_Would be amazing and would encourage me to keep writing heaps! Thank you. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars (as much as I would love to) but I do own Lilly, Pete, Laura, Brooklyn, Grace and Benjamin._**

**_Chapter four is in the process now!_**

**_Nara_****_ Out! _**

**Mike's POV.**

I was in the middle of walking towards my friends across the school when I see a girl half a metre away from me that was falling off of her board, my first instinct was to catch the falling redhead, so I quickly grabbed her by the waist and caught her. I no hived she had her eyes closed shut tight. As her hated landed on my chance I just stopped and stared at her for a moment, I had never seen this girl before, bit she looked gorgeous and so different. She had bright red hair, her skin was fairly light, her nose was pierced, as well as her belly as I scanned her. She eventually opened her eyes and froze for a few more seconds, once she opened them though our eyes met, she had the most beautiful emerald green eyes I had ever seen, our of all honestly I was captivated by her looks. Her face was going red by this point. Once she realised what was happening she seemed to get up as fast as possible, I couldn't help but to grin at this. Once she had her full balance she quickly stuttered out, "Oh, I- I- Uh, I'm sorry." She had gone even redder by this point. I kind of felt bad from the embarrassment she was clearly feeling.

"It's fine. Really. It was a pleasure catching you." I laughed slightly and gave her a wink, attempting at trying to make things a whole lot less awkward for the poor girl, but all that this comment made her do was go even redder. I didn't vent think that was possible. It was kind of cute though.

"Um, thank you..." She thanked me awkwardly.

"Are you okay?" I questioned her, not taking the grin off of my face.

"Well, yes. But I wouldn't have been if you weren't there to catch me." Once she had said that comment her facial expression changed to a shocked expression. "I mean- Fuck. I'm sorry." She seemed to say with a sigh and face palmed herself.

"It's okay, you don't need to be sorry." I commented while scratching my head in a confused way.

"Once again, thank you, but I better go." She said as she reached down, grabbed her board and began to walk away. Fuck. I never got her name. Before she managed to get too far away I yelled out, "Wait!"

By this she had turned around with a confused and questioning look on her face.

"I'm Mike. Mike Montgomery." I introduced myself.

"Oh, I'm Lillian, Lillian Lopez. But call me Lilly." She replied with a somehow satisfied look on her face and turned around and continued walking away.

"I'll see you around!" I shouted out behind her.

She just turned around and gave me a smile. It was cute. So Lillian Lopez, the new girl. I hope I do see her around. I thought with a big, dopey grin on my face.

**Lily's POV.**

By now it's lunchtime I only just finished my art class and that was a drag. I walk into the cafeteria and look around. Unfortunately the only friend I have made so far is that Mike kid that I bumped up into this morning. Just a I thought, the stereotypical groups were together again and unfortunately I have no idea where I fit in. I continue looking around when my eyes land on the group from my first class and once again the tall, brunette is looking at me, but looks away when she noticed that I had seen her. This is about the sixth time I've caught her doing this today and I'm starting to get curious why. I begin to make my way over towards her and the other four girls. The closer I get the more awkward I feel. What am I even going to say to her? 'Why have you been staring at me all day?', 'What's your problem?', 'Take a picture, it might last longer.' This seems to be a disaster in the making but by now it's too late to turn back, I'm only a few metres away from the table and they're all looking at me, except for the particular female that has been so intrigued by me all day. The short, brunette was smiley at me, the tall, thin, pale brunette also had a smile on her face, the blonde had her eyebrows raised in curiosity, not completely sure if she was judging me or not, but who cares?

"Hello, my name's Lilly, Lilly Lopez but I can't help but to notice that you keep looking at me, and I'm getting a little curious of why this might be." I smiled trying to sound polite.

The tanned brunette still had her head turned.

"Hey, I'm Aria, this is Spencer," The short brunette pointed at the tall, slim brunette that smiled at me and nodded when Aria introduced her, "This is Hanna," she pointed to the blonde who responded with, "I'm pretty sure I am capable of introducing myself. I'm Hanna." The blonde half smiled.

"Whatever, Hanna." Aria laughed in a friendly way, "And this... Is Emily." She pointed her head towards the tall, tanned brunette with a smile. By now Emily had turned around and had half smiled at me, I could see the awkwardness on her face.

"So I never got the answer to that question?" I smiled and looked towards Emily.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. You just look so different from everybody else and I don't mean that in a bad way." She smiled but then frowned, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make that sound so rude." She continued to have a frown on her. The other three girls let out a giggle but I kept my attention on Emily.

"It's fine, I'm sure you didn't mean to make it sound like that." I confirmed with a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure?" She questioned with a half smile.

"100% sure. It's all cool." I continued to smile.

"Would you like to sit with us?" Spencer offered, smiling.

"Sure, thank you. If I hadn't of sat here I would probably be sitting on a toilet eating my lunch or something." I joked and Aria, Spencer and Emily managed to laugh at my joke but Hanna still seemed unsure of me, eh, nothing new. At least now I have some people to talk to.

I took a seat in between Emily, who was on the left of me and Spencer who was on the right to me. On the opposite side of the table was Aria, across from Spencer and Hanna across from Emily. Directly in front of me was just and empty chair.

"So where did you come from?" Aria questioned politely, attempting at starting a conversation.

"I'm from New Jersey, the Garden State." I answered.

"So you're a Jersey girl?" Hanna asked with a smirk.

"Sort of. Well, I wasn't born there. I was born here, in Rosewood." I responded with a satisfied look. In return the four girls looked at me with a stunned look on their faces.

"I'm surprised we've never heard of you before. When did you leave Rosewood?" Emily questioned further on.

"I left Rosewood when I was eight." I once again answered.

"Why'd you leave?" Hanna quickly replied.

"Hanna!" The three other girls scolded her in unison.

"What?" Hanna out her hands in front of her in confusion.

"You don't just ask someone that you just met something like that, it could be really personal." Spencer implied with a know-it-all look on her face.

"Ah. It's cool. My mother passed away when I was eight." I answered trying to sound as confident as possible even though it killed me to say it.

"Oh... Sorry..." Hanna apologised with a sympathetic look on her face.

"It's fine, you didn't know." I reassured her.

"See Hanna, that's why you don't ask such personal questions, Spencer scolded her once again with a part sympathetic and part I-told-you-so face.


	5. Chapter 4: Friends At Last

**_Hello Again! This is my second chapter posted today! Yay! Well, here it is anyway. I'm not 100% sure who Lily is going to be with in the end. I need opinions! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars (as much as I would love that) but I do intact own my six OCs'._**

**_Enjoy reading!_**

**_Nara - Out! _**

Our conversation was cut short when a male said, "Aria!"

I lifted my head up to see the male, Mike that I had that awkward encounter with earlier with another male, but this one was a taller brunette.

I blushed at the sight of the male that had saved me from falling earlier but unfortunately Hanna noticed my blush and gave me a funny look.

"What, Mike?" Aria rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I need to talk to you." Mike said bluntly until he came eye to eye with me and then a smile grew on his face. "Hey, Lilly." He said coolly.

"Oh, hey Mike." I said casually returning a smile.

The four girls looked at me oddly.

"How do you two know each other?" Aria gave me a questioning look.

"Oh, I... Bumped into him this morning." I answered the question carefully thinking of my word choices without having to give away my embarrassing encounter this morning.

"Oh, okay. Well, hurry up Mike." Aria responded to my answer and then turned her attention back onto Mike.

"Um... In private, please?" Mike confirmed. At this comment something ran over me, jealousy. Were these too dating? Why am I jealous? I mould just met this kid.

"Fine." Aria sighed. "I'll see you after school, Em, Spence and Han. Nice meeting you, Lily." She asks as she began to walk towards the exit of the cafeteria, the girls exchanged there goodbyes as well as I did.

"I'll see you in class Noel." Mike did this queer handshake thing with the tall, built brunette and then turned to me, "Told you I'd see you around Lily. Catcha." He smiled and waved at Lily. That comment made my blush come back at little but thank god that my foundation covered any trace of evidence.

I laughed and responded with, "I guess you were right. Bye, Mike."

By the time that sentence was over he was gone.

Just thinking about the event that just occurred I had one ingredients on my mind. Were them two dating?

As the two brunette were gone the male that Mike had called Noel replaced Aria's seat.

"I don't believe I have seen you around here before... Lily?" Noel faced his attention to me.

"Oh, no. You wouldn't have. I'm the new chick around here. Lily Lopez." I introduced.

"That's cool. Nice to meet you." He said with a wide smile.

"And you are?..." I questioned curiously and kind of irritated at the fact that I had introduced myself and he had been rude enough to not introduce himself back.

"I'm Noel." He answered with his arms crossed.

"I gathered that." I said with a raised eyebrow and half smile.

"I thought you would have." He replied in a smart arse tone. I rolled my eyes at this, he seemed like a typical, jerk jock. I giggled to myself at the name I gave him in my head, 'Jerk Jock'. Everyone at the table gave me a questioning look when I giggled, well apart from Hanna, she was too busy in her own world staring at some guy with long brown hair, sitting on his laptop from across the cafeteria.

"Don't worry. Just a funny thought." I assured. They pretty much just shrugged it off.

"Well, I've got to go anyway. Football practice soon." He winked and walked off to join his jock friends.

Once Noel had left Hanna was still in her 'mode', Hanna and Emily began having a conversation and I was just lost in thought.

"Lilly? Anyone there? Hello?" I heard Spencer talk as Emily waved a hand in my face trying to get me to respond.

"Oh, sorry. What?" I mumbled feeling embarrassed with my face starting to go red.

"You were really lost in thought, weren't you?" Emily laughed to herself.

"I guess you could say that." I covered my face with my hair. Both girls laughed in response.

"What class do you have next?" Spencer questioned me trying to contain her laugh in response.

"Um..." I mumbled as I pulled my phone out of my bra to check what class I had next. "I have..." I comminuted mumbling as I swiped through things on my iPhone. "I have creative writing." I finally spoke up, finally knowing the answer to the question.

"With Mr. Blantly?" Spencer questioned further.

I looked down at my phone once again. "Um... Yes."

"Aria is in that class next." Spencer answered.

"Oh, true. At least I'll have someone to talk to. First days are always extremely awkward." I said with an awkward smile.

"Wait, how many times have you changed schools?" Hanna finally came into the conversation.

"You've finally stopped staring at Caleb?" Emily giggles with a smirk.

"Shut up." Hanna said looking embarrassed.

"I've moved schools five times. High schooled anyway." I said not phased one bit.

"Shit." Hanna said.

"That's tough." Spencer said in sympathy. "Hopefully you won't have to move again.

"Yeah, hopefully." I laughed.

With that the lunch bell rang, we all exchanged goodbyes apart from Emily and I. She offered to walk me to class and I wasn't going to complain. I had no idea were the classroom was anyway.

As we walked through the halls I got given more looks. I had to stop at my locker on the way, I went to go unlock it but it just wouldn't unlock, that's when a familiar face came up to me. "That's your locker." He pointed the locker next to the one I was trying to access, "And this one is mine." I looked up to see the face and of course, it was Noel.

"Fuck, sorry." I said with a face palm. "I've really seemed to embarrass myself a lot today."

"It's cool." He assured.

"You're a really blunt person aren't you?" I accused as I placed my hands on my hips.

He just laughed at my comment, got what he needed out of his locker and left. I turned to Emily with a confused look on my face and said, "Whats his problem?" And she just returned a 'Fuck-Do-I-Know' face.

I finally got into my locker, I sighed in relief.

By now the halls were getting emptier and class was about one minute from starting and I knew I had to hurry my arse up.

"I'm sorry, Emily. I should of been faster." I apologised as we reached the classroom I was in due to the fact that we were about five minutes late.

"It's okay, Lilly. I don't have to be to where I need to be for like another ten minutes. I have swim practice." She reassured.

"You swim? I'm not surprised. You have the right body for it although Emily seemed to blush at this just shrugged it off. " I complimented then realised how seedy that sounded. "I'm sorry that sounded really seedy."

Emily just laughed in response.

"I guess this isn't the time to have a conversation, of course I'm late on my first day." I sighed.

"It's okay, cut yourself some slack. I'll see you later." Emily smiled ams gave me a hug as we exchanged our goodbyes.

As Emily left I knocked on the door of the classroom I was assigned in. The teacher signalled for me to come in.

I went to go sit down in the seat behind Aria when the teacher stops me and gets me to come up and introduce myself. As I walked back up to the front of the class I heard a few whistles from behind me which made my face go red for the billionth time today and I could feel a few glares on my back which also was quite unsettling.

Once I was finally in front of the class I began introducing myself, "Hey, my name's Lillian Lopez, but please call me Lily."

"Where are you from?" Mr. Blantly questioned.

"Rosewood, but just moved back here from New Jersey, the Garden State." I answered politely.

"Okay, thank you. You may sit down now." Mr. Blantly responded just as polite.

I smiled at him and then made my way back to where I was going to sit. As I was walking towards the seat I got many stares especially bad ones from a few females sitting up the back of the class. Yes, very unsettling.

"Hey, Lilly." Aria greeted me as I say down, trying to not let the teacher know that she was talking.

"Hey, Aria. Fancy seeing you here." I joked and laughed. She laughed back just as much.

"So you're into writing?" Aria questioned with a smile, still speaking quiet,

"Yes. I love it. I did a lot of writing related classes at my old school." I answered casually.

"That's awesome." Aria responded.

As the class went on and the more I looked at Aria the more the question became stronger in my head. It got to the point where I just had to know if they were together or not. But I just kept it to myself even though I was dying inside to know the answer that was eating me inside.

Aria and I had a few more conversations until she asked wanted to ask me something.

"Yeah? What do you want to know?" I questioned back.

"How long have you been in Rosewood now?" Aria replied.

"About three weeks now and all I've done is chill with my family, got to the rosewood mall and skate. How come?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you want to meet at the Grille with the girls and I then come back to mine afterwards. I'm sure you're dying for something to do." Aria offered with a laugh.

"Are you sure that the other girls will be okay with that?" I questioned cautiously.

"I'm sure that they wouldn't mind." Aria reassured with a smile.

"Okay then, deal and you're right, I been dying for something to do. My family can get crazy annoying to be around for a long period of time." I laughed. "Thank you, Aria." I smiled and gave her a hug.

"You're welcome, anytime." Aria smiled.

After that we went back to our work and not too long after that the bell rang, signalling school was over.


	6. Chapter 5: The Rosewood Grille

_**At this point I'm unsure whether to continue the story or not because I have no idea if people like it or not because the amount of people reading the first chapter and then when I get to the later chapters there's not many views. I'm quite unsure about how people are feeling about this story. I need opinions, but anyway I'm **__**going to do the next chapter anyway, I'll make my decision by how well this chapter goes. Enjoy.**_

**_Nara - Out!_**

_Lily's POV._

As I walked towards my locker not long after the bell has signalled that my first day was over but I couldn't help but to feel happy with myself, dis including the embarrassing parts. I made a few new friends which is generally rare when I start, maybe one or two but today I've made six, I think.

This time I make sure I go to the right locker, I double checked I'm fact. Once it was opened I noticed a small bit of paper falling out of my locker and opened it.

It's Mike from earlier today, text me. 0477385114.

At this, a large grin came on my face until that awkward though from earlier slipped into my mind. Mike and Aria.

With a frown on my face I pulled out the stuff I need, slipped my back pack on and grabbed my long board.

Once everything that was needed was on me, I quickly slipped my phone put of my bra, put my earphones in and then selected the song, 'Prayer in C (Robin Schulz Remix) - by Lily Wood & The Prick'.

This song always gave me an adrenaline rush as I skated.

Once outside the entrance of Rosewood High, I placed my board down and began to skate home.

Time skip to back to my house.

Once I was at my door, I quickly ran up then stairs towards my room. I must admit I was in a fabulous mood, I finally get the chance to leave the house and do something that doesn't involve me being alone.

As I enter my room, my eyes go immediately to the iPod dock I'm the back former of my room, standing out incredibly against my baby blue walls. It also had two massive speakers and a sub connected. Thank god I can play my music as loud as I like during the day.

I quickly sit my phone onto the dock, hearing the ding of my iPhone charging, I swipe through my options on many songs and my eyes come across a song that was perfect listening to at the moment. I selected the song 'Shower - by Becky G' and then made my way over to the shower.

As the song played incredibly loudly I just danced along and sang to it as I was I'm the shower. Once the song was over a frown come upon my face until the next song comes on and the smile I had moment before crawled up upon my face again. The song that was playing was, 'La Da Dee - by Cody Simpson', I discovered this owing by watching 'Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs 2' and immediately fell in love with the first song in the credits.

By the time it was half way through the song I jumped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around my chest and made my way over to my hair dryer to dry my hair. Once compete I walked over to my double-doored wardrobe and searched through with my eyes. They eventually come upon a 'thin at the top, wide at the bottom', black skirt that stopped just above my knees, it looked very vintage, I then stumbled upon the same type of top I wore today but it was white, with that I grabbed a pair of black stockings, slipped the three items on and then grabbed my cute, heeled boots. Once I was dressed I assessed my outfit in my full length mirror. Perfect. I then accessorised the outfit with a large flower ring, a black and white flower crown and a matching flower necklace. Next I had to straighten my hair. Once that was completed it was time to do my make up. I grabbed my foundation brush and my foundation that compliments my skin greatly, once that was applied I put on my powder. Next I put my bronze blush on and then followed by my mascara, eye liner and then took my time doing a smokey eye. The final touch was the bright red lipstick that matched my red hair perfectly. I looked over myself a few times and then decided I look fabulous, but with this outfit I knew I wasn't going to be skating in heeled boots so I was going to be walking.

Before I left class today, Aria gave me a time to be at the 'Grille', 5:00 pm, so I quickly pause my music and grab my phone off of the dock, realising that it was now 4:22 pm and I only had thirty eight minutes to get there and I had no idea how to get there due to the fact that I had never been there reading the time I grabbed my phone charger, make up and anything else I needed and put it into my Kim Kardashian Collection bag and began to walk down the stairs.

Unsurprisingly I realised that nobody was home, dad would probably be out working, Grace would be with Brooklyn at the supermarket getting groceries or something, as well as Laura and Ben would be out with his mates or at football practice. I really didn't mind though, I loved having the house to myself. But unfortunately I didn't have the time to enjoy that when I realised the time was now 4:32 pm and that I really had to get going.

As I made my way out the front door and locked, I played my music as i normally did, I played 'Am I Wrong? - by Nico and Vinz' and began humming along to it.

I began walking past the house next to mine and then it occurred to me that I had absolutely no idea who my neighbours are. I was just staring at the house when I seen a particularly familiar tall, thin, brunette also making her way out the front door with a similar looking, a little bit older girl with slightly more tanned skin came out right behind her.

"Oh, hey, Lilly!" She exclaimed once she noticed me walking past. "What are you doing here?"

"I live one house across, right next door." I answered with a satisfied smile. Spencer didn't speak for a few seconds and had a slightly shocked look on her face, as well as the older female standing slightly behind her.

"What's wrong?" I questioned starting to feel slightly insecure about the face that Spencer was making towards me.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Spencer spoke with a reassuring smile on her face, I shrugged it off.

The girl behind Spencer deliberately coughed and then it seemed like Spencer only just remembered that the female was standing behind her.

"Shit. I forgot you were standing there." Spencer jumped at the sound of her cough.

"Thanks." She replied sarcastically. "I'm Melissa Hastings, Spencer's older sister." She smiled and extended her hand out for me to shake it, so I did.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lilly Lopez." I smiled in return.

Spencer cut in by saying, "Are you going somewhere in particular?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm going to the Rosewood Grille. I'm supposed to be there by five." I replied.

"Did one of the girls invite you to come hang out with?" She questioned further.

"Uh, yes." I paused for a few seconds. "Aria did. She said it would be okay with you guys." I frowned starting to feel insecure.

"It's fine. I'm fine with it." She reassured making me feeling a little less insecure. "I'm heading there now if you would want a lift, Melissa is driving me and I doubt that you'll make it there by walking. Are you in?" Spencer offered.

"Are you sure?" I asked Spencer, more directly speaking to Melissa.

"Yeah." The two sisters said in unison.

After a medium lengthen car ride with a couple of short conversations we were finally out our decided destination, the Rosewood Grille.

I jumped out of the car thanking Melissa, as Spencer jumped out with me, also thanking her older sister.

I looked through the window and seen the three other girls we were meeting with and then Spencer and I began to walk in.

Once the three girls noticed that Spencer and I had arrived I got a questioning look from Hanna and Emily. Aria mustn't have told them that I was going to be there.

Spencer and I sat down in the two of the three vacant seats at the table that the girls had decided to sit at. I was sitting next to Hanna and Aria whole spencer was sitting next to Emily on the other side of the table. As I sat down I greeted the three females and they greeted back, Hanna still not being as friendly as I guess she could really be.

"Did you come with Spencer?" Emily asked politely.

"Yes." I replied.

"At the last minute." Spencer added on the end of my answer.

"Left or right side?" Emily questioned further with a questioning look on her face.

I thought for a few seconds but before I got the have to reply Spencer answered the question for me with a questionable pout on her face. "Right."

"Why?" I questioned once again starting to worry.

"It's nothing." Aria must have noticed the look on my face and decided to reassure me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah." Aria smiled in return.

"Now who's going to order? I'm dying for a latte." Hanna said with a sigh.

"I guess I will." Emily spoke up.

"No. I will." I piped out, trying to be polite.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked.

"100%!" I replied with an enthusiastic smile.

The four girls told me what they wanted and off I went to place the orders.

Third persons's POV.

One Lily had walked off Hanna decided to start the conversation they've all been dying to have ever since it was revealed that Lily is the new person living in the missing ex queen bees house. "Does she actually live in Alison's old house?" Hanna said exaggerating the word, 'actually'.

"Yes..." Spencer replied half calmly.

"Well, is anyone going to tell her?" Emily said with a sympathetic frown.

"I think it would be best if she didn't know right now," Spencer said, looking kind of guilty.

"Well, will we ever tell her?" Emily asked.

"Only when necessary." Aria said also seeming like she sounded a bit guilty.

"What she doesn't know isn't going to kill her." Hanna said casually.

"Hanna!" Emily scolded with a disapproving look.

"Bad example..." Hanna replied, immediately regretting the choice of words she had chosen.

That's when all four of four liars phones went of in unison signalling that they all had a text.

Looks like there's a brand new toy, a new liar old the block. Watch out bitches, I'm back. -A

As the four girls read it in unison.


	7. Chapter 6: The Montgomery Home

_**Hello, it's just me again and I here to ask you guys whether you think I should continue this story or not. This story doesn't seem like it's very successful but I'm not 100% sure anymore. I need some serious opinions. It would be adored if you would let me know what you think. I'm seriously lacking motivation with this story because I feel like nobody is really enjoying it. Anyway, here's the next chapter, it's more of a filler. I should have another chapter up by tonight, if not I will definitely have one up tomorrow. Enjoy reading and make sure you review letting me know what you're thinking at the moment.**_

_**Nara - Out**_

Lily's POV.

I stood at the counter waiting for the orders to be done as my eyes roamed around the place I was standing at, admiring the strong scent of coffee beans until my eyes wandered onto the group of girls I was sitting with moments ago. I could see that they were all engaging in a conversation, looking completely different to when I was there moments ago. I couldn't help but to feel slightly insecure and a little bit excluded but I couldn't blame them, considering that fact they had only met me earlier that day but I was trying so hard to let my walls down in the first time in forever. I had a feeling I was going to be in Rosewood for a while so I might as well get started on the whole friendship thing while I was here. I must admit that it was a bit of a struggle for myself.

"Miss. Lopez?" I heard a young females voice come from behind me holding the tray of the orders I had ordered previously. I raised my hand so it would go just a few millimetres above my head and smiled as politely as my body would let me. Once she noticed that I was the one that had ordered the particular order she smiled at me and handed me the tray as I said my thank you by nodding my head in appreciation. I began walking to the group of girls I was with recently but as I got closer their conversation seemed to die and I couldn't help but to feel extremely guilty feeling like I was the cause. I half frowned and half smiled as I placed the tray in the middle of the table. The group of us were silent for a few moments when Hanna finally piped up, breaking the silence that was hanging over us, "I need that latte and I need it now, kapeesh?" She demanded at nobody directly which managed to make the rest of the girls around the table let out a small laugh, as well as myself.

But with the comment Hanna had made I couldn't help but to giggle a little longer as I thought of how Hanna had sounded like one of the posh girls from a chick flick, rom com, especially when she used the word 'kapeesh' and exaggerated it.

After I was out of my little thought I realise I has four pairs of eyes on me, waiting for me to hand them their designated beverages.

I quickly snapped out of my thought with the colour of red creeping up onto my cheeks in embarrassment. I quickly handed the preferred beverage to every particular girl whole accidentally getting Aria and Spencer's on the way but it wasn't a big deal as they realised straight away and switched to the correct designated consumer.

After a few more moments a conversation rose and laughter filled the small area we were all sitting in.

- Time Skip to Aria's House -

By now we were all making our way to Aria's house to begin chill and drinks time we had planned considering that Aria's parents were going to be out for the weekend, we found it as an opportunity for me to get to know the girls better and vies versa. The only person that was apparently be home was Aria's brother, apparently he was not much younger than us. As we finally made it to the front door of Aria's home as we all made our way through the front door, of course starting with Aria, clearly, considering that it was her family home. Spencer quickly followed in behind Aria, next was Hanna, Emily and then me.

As I made my way throughout the house I admired the antique and vintage furniture, ornaments and items through out the house. It looks quite elegant. Lost in my thoughts about how beautiful the house was I felt my forehead smash into something in front of me, causing me to fall only my arse for the one in fews it's already happened to me. Why am I so god damn clumsy?

I was struck right back into reality when I could hear four girly laughed losing their shit as I rubbed my forehead slowly opened my eyes examining the place to see the cause that made me fall an I realised directly in front of me was a door frame, I must've crashed into that.

The four other girls still seemed quite amused by this. I looked up at them with a pout when Aria extended her arm out, offering assistance to help me up.

I thanked her genuinely as I got myself back onto my feet, only making the pain on my forehead sting more.

They all let out one more laugh and with that we were off again, only this time we were walking upstairs, I assumed we were making our way to Aria's room but this time I made sure I watched where I was going, making sure I avoided another burst of embarrassment.

Once we were finally up in my room I grabbed my phone out, seeing a piece of paper sticking to it, realising that Mike kid's number from earlier today.

I quickly unlocked my phone as I saved his number and texted Mike.

To: Mike.

Hey, it's Lily. Thank you for catching me when I fall. :')


	8. Chapter 7: Chill Out Time

**_Sorry for not updating for the last two days. I literally haven't had the motivation with this story considering the fact that I wasn't getting any opinions on it or any sign that anyone actually wanted me to go further on into the story. I must say that I was more than happy when I finally got a review, even though it was two days ago, I hadn't checked it until today. Thank you so much Beth, you've given me the motivation to continue with this story and I will definitely make sure I add a part that you want to read within the next chapter. Thank you! ^.^ _**

**_Yes, I know this story has a few mistakes, spelling wise but I've done quite a few of these chapters on iPad and iPhone and I hadn't bothered reading over the chapters once written. I apologise for that, I know how annoying it can be. I will go over the chapters sometime soon and correct my mistakes. Once again, I am greatly sorry._**

**_Also check out my new story on Wattpad. It's called, 'The Eyes of The Chosen Ones' and my user name is Shanara_May. Sorry for babbling for so long!_**

**_Enjoy reading!_**

_From Mike:_

_Hahaha. Maybe you could return the favour sometime. ;)_

The night at Aria's has been pretty entertaining, a lot better than sitting at home with the family or going to the Rosewood mall having no choice but to accompany my lonesome self. I must admit having the feeling of being able to talk to you and having something to distract myself from the bothers of everyday life. It felt pretty amazing.

It's only been a few hours that I've been here, the time was 6:14pm and I couldn't get off my mind by what he meant by return the favour, I hadn't bothered to reply back yet, considering the fact that I was having too much fun. I was lost in thought until I heard Hanna shout out in eagerness, "Bring out the alcohol!" She raised her hands in the air and waved them around for a few seconds. I'm starting to see the less judgemental side of her and must I say I prefer this side of her a lot more than the other one I had met earlier today.

"Fine!" Aria dragged out the 'e', but still smiled as she half whined. As this was said I could see Hanna begin doing a small victory dance. Emily, Spencer and I let out a giggle at this. Moments later Aria walked through her lounge room door, waving two large bottles of vodka. Seeing this I smirked, vodka always took over me way too easily making me more drunk. Secretly I was over excited about the thought that I was finally able to let loose. "There's more." She smirked as she quickly raced out of the room again. I could see Hanna's face light up. Spencer looked pretty happy but also had a look of worry on her face at the same time and Emily was as calm as ever but still had satisfaction written all over her face.

While I was waiting for Aria to get my drink on I remembered that I still had to reply to Mike.

_To: Mike_

_What exactly do you mean by 'return the favour'? ;) Hahaha._

And sent.

Just as I had sent the message the short dark haired brunette walked in with a box of twenty Woodstock cans. She placed it down next to one of the bottles of vodka, considering that the other one already in Hanna's hands. She was staring at it like she has never loved anything but the alcoholic beverage before.

"Hanna, put it down." Emily tried to speak seriously but couldn't help but to let out a small giggle at the look on Hanna's face.

"Fine…" Hanna rolled her eyes, complained and then sat the rather large bottle with the other alcohol moments later.

"So four Woodstock cans each," Spencer certified being the control freak everyone eventually grew to love. "And you can all knock yourself out with the vodka."

Everyone lost their shit at this comment.

"I'll go get the soft drink or whatever and cups?" Emily looked at Aria and raised her brow as she waited for approval. "

"That would be handy. Thanks, Em." Aria gave her a thankful grin.

At Aria's approval Emily was off to get the additional items needed.

I felt my phone buzz in my bra notifying me that I had a text. I grinned at the thought of getting the question that has been swirling around in my mind out of my god damn brain. I clicked the round button at the bottom of my phone and immediately frowned with a sigh realising that it was just my brother, Ben.

_From: Ben._

_Mum, well Brooklyn, was wondering if you'll be home for dinner._

As I read the text it comes to my mind that I had forgotten to leave a note to let anyone know that I wouldn't be home until later tonight. Typical Lillian. Always forgetting to do the littlest things. I face palmed at this and the three remaining girls gave me a questioning look.

"Oh, I just forgot to let anyone know that I wouldn't be home until later tonight." I sighed in frustration.

"You're going home later? How come?" Spencer looked at me in confusion and all I could do was give her a confused look straight back towards her.

"Shit." Aria exclaimed as all three of our heads snapped towards Aria, worrying that something bad had happened.

"Oh, nothing too major." Aria half laughed reassuring us.

"Oh?" I raised my brow at her silently requesting an answer from the short brunette.

"I just forgot to ask you if you wanted to stay the night…" Aria rubbed the back of her neck with a guilty smile growing on her face. We all started laughing at this.

"Looks like I'm not the only forgetful one." I playfully mocked her as I gently poked her arm.

"Shut up." She laughed and said back playfully. We were still laughing when Emily walked into the room, giving us all a questioning look, wondering what we're laughing about.

"These two have just have discovered something they both have in common." Spencer announced, once she had successfully stopped herself from laughing.

"They're both forgetful as fuck." Hanna chuckled a bit longer once she had practically finished Spencer's petite summary.

Emily managed to let out a rather large laugh at this, probably the loudest I had ever heard Emily be. Once half containing herself she managed to let out a sentence, "How come?"

"Well, practically I had forgotten to tell my parents that I wouldn't be home later tonight." I explained with a giggle with my bright red hair falling onto my structured face.

"And I had forgotten to ask Lily if she wanted to stay for the night." Aria also finished with a laugh. As Aria said this I could see a slight blush come across Emily's face but I chose to shrug it off.

"So now is it time to get our drink on?" Hanna exaggerated the word 'now'.

"Yes, Hanna." Aria rolled her eyes signifying that she wasn't surprised by the behaviour of the whiny blonde. I managed to let out a small giggle without letting anyone notice near me.

As Hanna reached for the alcoholic beverages I quickly spoke up about the fact that I had to go home to get the items needed for the night ahead. Aria, Emily and Spencer all nodded their heads in response but Hanna happened to let out a large exaggerated sigh, clearly stating that she just wanted to start tonight's events all ready.

I began making my way to the front door when I heard Aria say, "Where are you going?"

"That's a silly question. I'm going home of course?" I half smiled in confusion.

"Without us, you're not!" She said in a matter of fact tone.

"You sure?" I mainly directed this question to Hanna knowing that she wouldn't be overly happy with the idea.

"Of course we are happy to do that." Spencer stated as Hanna just simply rolled her eyes which caused her to get elbowed in the arm by Emily and made Hanna smile and resulted in Hanna rubbing her arm, nodding and smiling, although I could tell that the smile was quite rather fake. I just managed to shrug it off though.

I walked back over to the lounge where they all were and I just plopped myself straight onto the floor, not really caring much as I watched and waited for the group of girls to get what they needed to go.

Once they were all done, I stood up with a sigh of relief. We all made our way towards the door and as we walked past the place where I had fallen previously Hanna made a comment, "Don't fall again." She laughed and smirked not seemingly trying to insult me, I've started to realise this was the way Hanna was when she wasn't close to someone. Distant? Trying really hard not to become so close to people? I guess I'll just have to find out.

As we were less than three metres away from the door I looked into a room with the corner of my eye, there was just a male sitting there playing his Xbox, I have no idea who he was though, I could only see the back of him and he looked familiar but I really didn't have time to study him, I have to get home before my family starts to freak considering that I had forgotten to reply to Ben earlier.

**_I really want to know if you guys want romance to get into this story faster or if you're happy waiting longer. I need opinions, people! This chapter wasn't all too great, and I'm sorry for that but the next chapter but I am positive that the next chapter should be interesting. Okay? Reviews please._**

**_Nara – Out!_**


	9. Chapter 8: Four Liars and Lopez Family

**_Okay, so this chapter is going to have multiple people's point of views including, Lilly (of course), Benjamin, Grace and Hanna. Enjoy! Review, favourite, follow. :3_**

**_Nara – Out!_**

_Lily's POV._

I take a deep breath before I go to turn the doorknob to walk into my house. I have no idea how they'd react. I have practically never been home late before, without letting anyone know.

I turn the door knob and casually walk in.

"Lillian? Is that you?" I hear my father yell out in an irritated tone and I just tense up.

"Um… Y-yes!" I manage to mutter out loud enough to respond to my father.

"Come here… Now." He responded, I wasn't able to tell what tone he was speaking in.

"Okay." I sighed and began to walk. I completely forgot about the four other girls were with me until I got to the house and notice the presence of the four girls behind me. I sighed.

My father then gave me a curious look, I guess he wasn't used to me having… Friends'? He raised his brow at me and he's mood seemingly changed in an instant.

"You haven't told me that you have made any friends?" He questioned in a proud tone.

"Maybe because I only met them today?" I said in a seemingly bitchy tone without making it seem that way. At this comment my father had given me a stern look as he scolded, "Lillian…"

"Sorry, dad." I sighed in response as a light shade of pink grew on my cheeks feeling slightly embarrassed.

"So are you going to introduce me to your friends?" My father said with a friendly smile on his face.

"Fine." I sighed. "Dad, this is Aria." I pointed at Aria, "Aria, this is my father, Pete", I spoke as I pointed towards my father. I did this with the next three girls, all giving each other a polite smile.

Once I had finished introducing I heard a deliberate cough coming from the lounge room door, I turned around to see my tall step brother leaning against the door way, one supporting his wait, one shaking around his mop of hair with a smirk on his face. I knew that look. It wasn't a good look by the way. I face palmed.

_Benjamin's POV._

I was just chilling in my room on my laptop when I heard the front door open, my dad yell out and my step sister, Lillian was home. Some serious shit was about to go down. Lillian had never come home late before and I was just waiting for something to happen, finally something entertaining would happen. I mean, I love my little sister, all though I would never admit so; I was pretty keen for something entertaining to come about in this house. I made my way towards the top of the staircase so I could hear better when I heard my step dad mention something about Lilly introducing her new friends', and oh, I just had to see this. I quietly made my way down the staircase and took a glance over the four girls that have been claimed as Lilly's friends. I must admit I was eager to see their faces. I made my way to the door of the lounge room and leaned up against the door. One at a times I heard their names, Aria, the short brunette; Spencer, the tall brunette, extremely thin brunette; Emily, the tanned, thin dark brunette and last but not least, Hanna, which was the thin blonde one.

I smirked at this waiting for someone to finally notice me standing there but it was taking way too long and I was getting kind of impatient, so I deliberately coughed which immediately caught the attention of Lily. I noticed that when she had seen me standing there she had immediately face palmed and this just made me laugh. That made the four other girls turned around in unison. My eyes wandered on each one of them but as once I came to the blonde on the end, I was speechless. She was dead set hot. She noticed me staring at her for a bit too long that she seemed to get a little irritated and let out a little bitchy comment, "Take a picture, it might just last longer?" She smirked. Once I had realised I was staring for a while I quickly turned away, a light shade of pink reaching my face, this never usually happens, god damn it.

I immediately tried shrugging it off as I acted quite casual again. "So… Aria? Spencer? Emily?" My eyes went from one girl to the other as they all nodded in confirmation and then when I got to the end I gave the blonde a flirty smirk. "And… Hanna?" She seemed to nod and rolled her eyes at this.

"Um, you can go away now." I heard Lilly piping up, obviously beginning to get quite irritated but I couldn't leave now. This was just way too entertaining.

"Um… No." I replied mimicking her. I smirked afterwards. Hanna seemed to let out a grin at this, which only made me want to continue harassing my step sibling. I also noticed that my step dad wasn't sitting there and I really had no idea when he left but at the moment I didn't really care, I was having too much fun.

"Hey, Grace! Get down here! Lilly actually has friends here!"

_Hanna's POV._

I seen Lilly face palm herself and I was immediately curious of what caused her to do this. I turned around to see a tall male leaning against the door frame; he was obviously Lilly's brother. Once he studied the other three girls his eyes came to me, and man, was he staring for way too long. It was actually starting to become quite frustrating, I mean, yeah, he was cute and everything but was there really a need for him to stare at me for that long? I became so irritated that without thinking a blurted out, "Take a picture, it might just last longer?" Even though I wasn't meaning to say it, I must admit that I didn't regret it one bit and I immediately felt satisfied as his face grew a light shade of pink and he turned away. I could tell that he was trying to get rid of it the way he tried to act so god damn casual afterwards. He attempted at doing this by looking at each of us one at a time saying our names requesting confirmation from each one of us but when he came to me he gave me a smirk, a flirty smirk and this only caused me to roll my eyes and nod. I knew what kind of boy he was just by the way he acts one of the flirtatious types and I was not going to go there. He's the kind that gets in your pants and then breaks your heart in a heartbeat the day after. Fuck. That.

_Grace's POV._

I heard my step brother shout out my name from downstairs and telling me to come down, how bothersome. I was busy listening to 'Kissing In Cars' by 'Pierce the Veil'. I legitimately refused to leave my dark room without the song finishing. Once the song was finished I quickly tied my hair in a bun, quickly put on a 'Black Veil Brides' shirt on, I just decided to stay in my underwear because, well, who really gives a fuck? There's nobody ever here apart from my family.

I went over to my dock and turned my music off, grabbed my phone and the key to my door. I quickly made my way to the door, unlocked it, stepped out of my bedroom and made sure I locked the door before I left. I carelessly walked down the stairs and made my way to where all the sound was coming from.

As I walked I could see my step brother standing at the door frame and as I got closer I also seen my sister and four other girls. I quickly scanned the girls and one looked particularly familiar. I've probably seen her in school or something. That was when I realised that I was still in my underwear and there were people here. Fuck. Oh well.

Once the girls had seen me standing there I waved carelessly and I seen Lily looking extremely irritated and that just made me smirk. I looked over at the girl that looked familiar to me and just examined her. I was extremely curious to figure out who this girl was. She looked so intriguing and didn't look like anybody had seen before. I was caught out of my examining by my step brother nudging me trying to get my attention. He introduced me to all the girls. So… It's Emily.

Before I could say anything all the girls were gone. I guess Lily must has gotten too irritated and dragged them away. I just shrugged it off and made my way up to my bedroom.

**_Sorry if this chapter confused you. I'm trying my best to get things along the way. c: Next chapter they will get the chance to meet Brooklyn and Laura too._**

**_I'm mainly trying to keep my chapters around the same amount, around 1,500 words. _**

**_I have three potential relationships on the way. I'm assuming you can guess whooo. I need opinions though. :')_**

**_Okaaaaaaay!_**

**_Nara – Out! :'3_**


	10. Chapter 9: The Truth to Lilly Lopez

_Lily's POV._

"Oh. My. God. I'm sorry. They can be so annoying." I sighed slamming the door behind me, obviously frustrated due to the previous events.

"They didn't seem to be that bad." Aria gave me a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, they seemed okay." Spencer agreed.

Emily just blushed and Hanna just smirked.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes playfully. "Make yourself at home." I gestured, looking around my room.

"Your room is massive…" Emily spoke out seeming stunned once she had finally actually scanned around my room. I just laughed in response. I must admit it was big. I got the second biggest bedroom in the house; my parents got the largest of course.

I quickly made my way to my joint on bathroom to get my cosmetic bag and put all the essentials inside when I felt my phone vibrate, I quickly pulled it out and noticed that it was Mike and with that I let a smile grow on my face but then I seen I also had a text from a blocked number and I raised my eyebrows in confusion. First I opened Mike's text.

_From: Mike._

_I'll figure it out sooner or later. ;)_

_To: Mike._

_Hahaha, okay then. ;)_

Once I had finished replying to Mike I decided to open up the text from the blocked number only to read;

_From: Blocked Number._

_Your four new 'friends' are already keeping a secret from you. Why don't you ask them about this girl? - A_

Attached was a newspaper article picture that read, 'Murdered: Alison DiLairentis'. Who the fuck is this 'A' person?

I immediately yelped at this and Spencer must've heard me as she came running to the bathroom, I quickly shoved my phone into my bra.

"What happened?" Spencer questioned looking concerned.

"Ohhh… Nothing." I smiled, attempting to reassure her.

"Are you sure?" She raised her eye brows.

"100%" I lied with a smile.

Great. I finally make friends and there's already something shady.

"Go back with the other girls. I'll finish getting ready." I told her.

"Sure." She gave me a smile and began to walk away.

I guess it's not the best thing to bring up at the moment. I sighed as I had this thought. I guess I'll try to bring it up later.

I put all my supplies in my cosmetic bag and then immediately walked into my bedroom, walking straight towards my wardrobe, avoiding any eye contact with any of the girls. I put everything I needed in there and then told the girls I was ready to leave but in all honesty I wasn't sure if I was all too keen to go, but I better give them a chance to explain themselves. I can't just go running around making assumptions.

We made our way down the stairs and on the way I heard Ben wolf whistle at one of the girls which only made me roll my eyes although I was curious which girl he was whistling at and Grace's scream music blaring throughout the house. Mega irritating.

Before I even got past the kitchen door I heard a little familiar voice yell out my name from behind me, it was Laura. As she reached me I immediately picked her up and gave her a big kiss on her cheek. I heard all girls make an 'Awwwwweh' sound. Even Hanna. Wow.

That was when I heard Brooklyn yell out my name from the kitchen. I put Laura down to interact with the girls and then I walk into the room while she's cleaning up the kitchen.

"Why weren't you here for dinner? You're never late home." She scolded and questioned in a disapproving tone.

"Because I made some friends, and I was hanging out with them." I replied, feeling irritated.

"Very funny, Lillian. What were you actually doing?" She replied with a frustrated look on her face.

I must admit that comment stung and fired me up a bit. Just because I haven't really made friends in the past doesn't mean I'm not capable of it. I was about to snap at her when my father walked in.

"She's not lying, love." He said, still sounding impressed at the fact that I actually had friends.

"Are you really in on this too?" She said getting even more frustrated which only made me more angry.

I was really getting pissed off about the way everyone was acting. I was really fed up with it.

"Fuck you. I'm leaving." Was all I said as I walked out, gesturing for the girls to follow mw, so they did.

"What was that all about?" Hanna questioned without thinking. Emily gave her a disapproving look.

"It's cool." I responded with a sigh. "I haven't exactly had an actual friend since I left Rosewood those many years ago. So my step mum didn't exactly believe that I actually made friends today."

"Oh…" Hanna responded quietly. "Why?..." She questioned further.

"HANNA!" The three other girls gave her a disapproving look and scolded her.

"Once again, it's cool. I probably would have told you guys sooner or later anyway. Once my mother died and I had moved from Rosewood I became a closed soul, I wouldn't even talk to my family; I gave up on all contact with anyone. I didn't want to get close to anyone, because when they love me, they leave me. I didn't want it to happen all over again so I protected myself from the pain and built a wall around myself. I locked myself in my room, became incredibly depressed. I didn't even speak for like a year I became by choice mute. After that year I finally got out of the house properly, I decided to speak again but I still chose not get close to anyone." I explained really quickly letting a few tears fall from my eyes along the way.

Their reactions, you ask?

Hanna: She looked like she had immediately regretted asking me with a sympathetic look on her face. You could see the guilt. After a bit she just faced her head down, looking at the ground knowing that it was wrong for her to ask.

Aria: She had more of a shocked look on her face and it looked like her eyes were watering up at this, it clearly hit a few heart strings.

Spencer: She had a sympathetic look on her face, you could clearly tell that she felt bad for me. She also had a hand over her mouth. She looked like she had no idea what to say.

Emily: Clearly the most emotional out of all the girls, she always seemed to have the strongest showing of feelings and I couldn't help but to admire that.

She came over to me and gave me a hug, she managed to have signs of a few tears that had run down her face due to the fact that you could see the very few tear stains on her face.

I didn't stop her hugging me and I cried into her shoulder, giving in to the tears that have been building up inside of my eyes, giving them freedom to rush down my face.

Once I had calmed down a bit I removed my head from Emily's shoulder and then Spencer and Aria came and gave me a hug. Hanna just continued standing in the spot, still looking down where I had seen her before.

"Hanna?" I asked her, waiting for her to respond and look up at me, but she didn't. She managed to let out a sentence though.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I feel bad. I shouldn't have gone that far. God damn it." She apologised.

"It's fine, you had no idea. As I said, you girls would've had to find out sooner or later. It wasn't going to stay a secret forever. In a way you made it easier, I didn't have to bring it up in a conversation." I forgave her and laughed, trying to brighten up the mood because it was pretty god damn depressing at the moment. Hanna then came up and did something I honestly didn't expect; she came up and gave me a hug. I hugged her back, smiling. She obviously felt really bad to do that. She was always so closed up and distant, well what I've seen from her anyway. I've never seen her just around the other girls around so I really had no idea.

She pulled away with a smile and shouted out, "Let's go get our drink on!" Obviously not caring about the people that could be sleeping in the houses around where we were standing. We all laughed at this, while Emily was containing her laugh she let out a mocking, "Shhhh!" Which made us only laugh more?

I then felt my phone vibrate again, I pulled it out and seen it was from the blocked number again, my stomach sunk from what I had read earlier but quickly shook it off. I would read the messages later. Tonight is going to be a good night and I wouldn't let anything stop it.

We all continued laughing as we continued walking back towards Aria's house.

**_I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but yeah. Review, favourite and follow pleeeeease! _**

**_Nara – Out!_**


	11. Chapter 10: Party Time - Part One

_Lilly's POV._

Finally we were back at Aria and it's finally time to chill out and I can finally get my mind off of my god damn problems! The walk back had a few laughs along the way and some was just silent.

We walked through the doors and made out way to the lounge room to finally relax but just before I got the chance to sit down I realised that I had to go put my stuff down somewhere. I piped up and asked Aria to show me where to place my stuff. She led me up to her bedroom so I could place my stuff somewhere. I looked in her mirror and decided I wanted to change into something, something more party looking to get into the mood.

"Hey, Aria. Everyone should get changed into something more party like to make it more of a party atmosphere." I piped up.

"Actually…" Aria mumbled, "That would actually be a pretty good idea! The challenge would be getting the other girls to wear my stuff." Aria giggled.

"Well, let's see!" I squealed happily.

"HAN! SPENCE! EM! GET YOUR ARSE'S UP HERE NOW!" Aria yelled out pretty loud also sounding like she was pissed which only made Aria and I go off our faces in laughter.

Once they got up they had the most worried looked on their faces, it only made Aria and I laugh even harder.

"What?" Spencer said, looking really confused with the other two girls.

"Nothing. We just had an idea." I said in between laughs, also taking a breath between words.

"What kind of idea?" Emily raised her brows.

"A good idea." Aria continued laughing just as hard as I was.

They all continued looking at us confused but when we had contained ourselves from the laughter I spoke, "We just wanted to make the atmosphere more party like so I wanted to dress up and Aria thought it was a good idea." I explained quickly.

Hanna rolled her eyes, Emily smiled at the idea and Spencer just nodded until she realised something. "We don't have any clothes apart from… Oh."

"Yeah." I nodded slowly hoping that Spencer would get my drift. Hanna and Emily still seemed like they had no idea what we were on about. I face palmed.

"We're going to wear Aria's stuff." I smiled with a sigh. "You guys in?" I gave them a big innocent smile, hoping it would convince them to do it. Emily smiled signifying that its okay with her, Spencer hadn't complained yet, so I took that as a yes and then all eyes were on Hanna.

"What?" Hanna spat sounding irritated.

"Are you going to or not, Hanna?" Emily questioned with a sigh.

"Fine." Hanna said bluntly and rolled her eyes.

We made our way over to Aria's and looked inside. The first thing that caught my eye was this really pretty dress that was slim on the top part that came out like my poofy skirt at the bottom, a triangle at the back of the dress was cut out and it had a bow at the back. The dress only went to my mid-thigh. I thought it was adorable so I immediately grabbed it out and went off to put it on. I had also chosen to grab a pair of black heeled boots. Once I had finished getting dressed I had tied my hair up in a messy fishtail braid and reapplied my makeup from earlier so it didn't look oh so messy but changed it up a bit. I made my smoky eye a lot more deeper, I was now wearing tangerine lipstick and had a bronze blush on.

When I came out I seen what dresses the other girls had chosen.

Hanna's look: A slim red dress that had long sleeves and also came down mid-thigh and has slits all down the sides of the sleeves and body. It complimented her thinness perfectly. She tied her hair up into a stylish, messy pony tail. She wore red heels to compliment the dress. She had a light smoky eye, bright red lipstick and bright, devil red lipstick on.

Spencer's: A cute floral playsuit. Enough said. It complimented her perfectly. She let her hair out, the careless kept look looked fabulous on her. She wore black wedges. Spencer had more of a natural makeup look on. She had a brown eye shadow, a nude lipstick and a slightly darker shade than her own blush.

Aria's: A cute vintage dress that went to knee length, it was slimming and purple. Let your imagination run wild. She tied her hair up in a neat, tight bun and wore silver heels to match. Aria had an intense purple eye shadow on that had a mixture of white into it, she also had a bright pink lipstick on with a pretty pink blush.

Emily's: A cute black blouse with a slimming red skirt that went to just above the knee. She curled her hair to compliment her face shape and wore black, typical heels to match with her blouse. Emily had a mixture of a pastel red, grey and white eye shadow on, a dark red lipstick on with a pale blush.

They all looked flawless.

Once that was done and we had all finished getting changed and ready plus awed at each other's looks, we made our way back down to the lounge and as soon as I was in an appropriate place I just plopped myself on the floor not really caring on the impact it would have on my body. Out of all honesty I was just overly keen to lay back and let my hair down. I was determined to make tonight a good night.

Of course Hanna had already started drinking before Aria and I had got the chance to make our way back down without the other two girls had no control, she honestly seemed a lot keener than me.

To be polite I walked over to the two big bottles of vodka, grabbed one, and then spread the cups around the coffee table, it fit at least 25 cups. I filled each of the cups half way with vodka and then grabbed the bottles of Coke and lemonade. I filled a third of them the rest of the way with lemonade, the next third with coke and just left the rest with straight vodka. That's when I noticed the shot glasses that Emily must have seen and brought out, so I picked them up, it was a packet of twenty five glasses and I filled them all up with the rest of the vodka left in the first bottle. Once they noticed what they had all done they had a massive grin on their faces. I went and grabbed my share of Woodstock and put them in the fridge so they wouldn't lose their coolness.

I heard Hanna yell out, "Shots! Shots! Shots!" As she quickly made her way over and gestured for the other girls to make their way over, obviously keen to begin the shots. The others rolled their eyes and made their way over as Hanna had gestured them to. Hanna's face looked as happy as a fat kid running through a candy store. It was actually extremely amusing. It was good to see her have a proper smile on her face.

We all sat equally around the round, glass table and we all gave each other a knowing look. But before we could start I immediately blurted out, "We need music!" So Aria quickly jumped up and made her way to the AUX cord that would play the music. Once she plugged it in I could hear 'Stay High' by 'Tove Lo' play. I love this song. The music only put me in more of a mood. Aria sat back down in her place and we all smiled at each other.

"3…" Hanna spoke.

"2…" Spencer said next.

"1…" Aria said.

"DRINK!" Emily and I said in unison.

Once this was said we all raced to see who could skull down all five shots the fastest. Did you want to know the results? Oh well. I'll tell you anyway.

Hanna sculled them all down first, and then myself, next was Spencer, then Aria and last but not least Emily.

I could feel the vodka going straight to my head, it was such as rush and I must admit that I didn't mind it at all. I hadn't drunk for a while and I really needed it.

After that we all grabbed whatever drink we wanted and of course I grabbed one of my Woodstock cans out of the fridge and went over to start dancing, I probably wouldn't have done this in front of the girls I had just met if I hadn't been drinking. But I practically tipsy so what the heck? We all began dancing to 'This Is How We Do' by 'Katy Perry'

After a while I had begun stumbling as I walked, as well as the other girls but that just made each one of us lose it, we were all laughing like we've never laughed before. We were still dancing like idiots.

We danced for a while longer until I noticed a young male attempting to sneak pass the lounge room door. Me, being the drunk self I was I yelled began stumbling over to investigate. "Excuse me! What do you think you are doing, Mr?" I spoke as I began to laugh.

"Lilly?" The male responded, sounding a bit shocked.

"How do you know me? Are you a predator?" I yelled out.

He covered my mouth attempting to shut me up. I tried pushing him away, but he just grabbed me by the waist and pulled me behind the wall next to the door of the lounge. I continued trying to push him away when I finally heard him speak once again.

"It's Mike. Remember me from earlier today?" He tried calming me down. I finally realized it was him. Mike Montgomery. I just looked at him wide eyed and a light shade of pink grew on my face. I then tapped his hand, signalling that I wanted him to move his hand away.

"What are you doing here? I knew it! You are dating Aria!" I admitted starting to get an angry look on my face as I screwed it up, blame it on the alcohol.

He just laughed at this which only made me go to slap him in the face; I almost made contact with his face when he put his arm in front of his face to stop me.

"What's so funny?" I pouted.

"You. You thinking that Aria and I were dating." He chuckled.

"Why else would you be here?" I pouted more, requesting an answer.

"Maybe because this is where I live?" He stopped chuckling and spoke in more of a matter-of-fact tone.

"Wow. You two must be more serious than I thought." I sighed, a disappointed look growing on my face.

"No!" He screwed his face up at what I had said.

"Then explain." I said bluntly with a confused look on my face.

"Aria is my sister." He said while looking directly into my eyes.

When I realised what he had said I put my face against his chest, attempting to hide my face. That was when I had realised that he still had his hand around my waist, which only made my face go redder. I felt his hand rest under my chin as he lifted my head up to look at him.

"Now do you understand?" He questioned making full eye contact.

All I could manage to do was nod as I stared into his blue eyes. They were so dreamy. We were getting VERY close to each other's face and then when I suddenly realised what was happening I quickly pulled back.

What was I thinking? I just made a group of friends and then I nearly kiss one of their brothers?

**_This chapter was longer than I usually write them, but I guess that's a good thing, right?_**

**_I have a couple of questions._**

**_Do you want romance to come quicker in this story?_**

**_How would you feel about slight sexual content?_**

**_I have three potential pairings, I'm not sure if guys want to know or not?_**

**_Please let me know ASAP._**

**_I left you guys with a bit of a cliff hanger. Sorry. It was intentional. ;)_**

**_There should be an update tomorrow!_**

**_Nara – Out! _**


	12. Chapter 11: Party Time - Part Two

**_Sorry for not updating yesterday unfortunately I was busy. First I wrote the first chapter of a new story on Wattpad called, 'Unpredictable (A Luke Hemmings Fanfic)' I suggest anyone who is a fan of 5 Seconds Of Summer, even if you have no idea who they are you should read it anyway. Once again, I apologise._**

**_Anyway, here's Party Time: Part Two._**

_Mike's POV._

I was in the middle of attempting to sneak out of the house to get to Noel's party without Aria or any of her friends noticing, I knew they were drinking so the chances of me getting caught were low, so why not?

That was when I noticed a drunk but a familiar voice shout out "Excuse me! What do you think you are doing, Mr?" while giggling. Oh god. I've been caught. That was until I figured out who the familiar stumbling towards me.

"Lilly?" I looked at her with slight wide eyes and my voice sounded quite stunned.

"How do you know me? Are you a predator?" She yelled out. Yeah, this girl was definitely off her god damn face.

I covered her mouth attempting to shut her the hell up before I got caught. She attempted to push me away, but I just grabbed her by the waist and pulled her behind the wall next to the door of the lounge. She continued trying to push me away when I finally spoke once again.

"It's Mike. Remember me from earlier today?" I attempted at calming her down. I guess she finally realised me when she calmed down a bit. She just looked at me wide eyed and a light shade of pink grew on her face, it was actually really cute. She then tapped my hand, signalling that she wanted me to move my hand away. I didn't though. I just adored looking at her when she blushed. It was way too cute and actually satisfyingly entertaining.

"What are you doing here? I knew it! You are dating Aria!" She exclaimed starting to get an angry look on her face and then screwed it up.

This made me want to crazy with laughter but I admit that, that wouldn't be the best thing to do so I tried holding it in for two reasons; one: Because I did not want to piss off a drunken person. Two: I had to keep quiet so my sister wouldn't hear me. I'm surprised that none of the girls have come to find her yet. I could only hold my laughter in for a few more minutes until I finally let some laughter out. I was right, she would get pissed, and she did.

She went to go slap me in the face but just before she made contact with my face I removed one of my hands from her waist and put my arm up so she wouldn't hit my face. Wow, I'm confused at the moment.

"What's so funny?" She pouted at me.

"You. You thinking that Aria and I were dating." I continued laughing. As if I would date anyone like Aria. Yuck.

"Why else would you be here?" She just pouted more and obviously needed an answer to satisfy her. I must admit that I kind of feel bad though. But why would she think this? She almost sounded jealous.

"Maybe because this is where I live?" I spoke in a matter-of-fact tone also sounding more serious than before.

"Wow. You two must be more serious than I thought." She sighed, as a disappointed look began to grow on her small face. Wow… She is jealous.

"No!" I screwed my face up in disgust. I do not want anyone to say that ever again. Gross!

"Then explain." She said bluntly with a confused look on her face.

"Aria is my sister." I answered calmly while looking directly into her emerald green eyes, giving her the answer she has obviously been craving.

When she had realised what I had said she put her face against my chest, attempting to hide her face. I felt a fuzzy feeling in my belly when she had done this, it made me smile. That was when she had realised that I still had my hand around her proportioned waist; it seemed to make her tense up. I decided to place my hand under her chin to lift her face up which exposed her bright red face and he long lashes fluttered as she opened and shut her big eyes a few times.

"Now do you understand?" I questioned with a half-smile on my face, making full eye contact with the short girl directly in front me, her lips being not very far from mine. It just made me want to kiss her. Like, a lot. Not to mention she looked quite beautiful in the black dress she was wearing.

All she seemed she could manage to do was nod as she stared into my eyes. She was just making me want to feel her lips against mine. We were getting VERY close to each other's face and just as I was about to kiss her, she pulled back. She fucking pulled back. Just great.

_Lily's POV._

After I had pulled away I could see the slight hurt and discomfort in his eyes. He had now let go of my waist and took a step back. I hated rejecting people but I think I had a very legitimate reason to do it, even if I did want to kiss him. It could be the alcohol talking or this could be coming straight from my heart. Who knows?

As the seconds passed it got harder and harder to handle the awkward silence between the two of us and I was just about to lose it. I had to break this awkwardness and fast.

"So… Where were going anyway?" I smiled sweetly at him, drunkenly, but still sweetly but also dragged out the words a little bit, sounding a little like a little kid asking their parents for something. As I spoke I swung my hips and legs back and forth, looking like an innocent, five year old girl. This seemed to make him smile which only made me smile more, knowing the fact that the awkwardness would soon be lone gone and that's honestly the main thing I was hoping for right now.

"Oh… I wasn't really supposed to say anything but for a pretty girl like you and a smile like that I couldn't lie to you but you have to make sure that you stay quiet. Okay?" He explained, seeming unsure whether to tell me or not but still keeping that smile that a girl could die for on his face.

I thought for a few seconds until I finally said okay. I was honestly hoping he wasn't going to say some girl's house, but hey, he's not mine and I have no control over him. I kept that innocent, sweet smile on my face waiting for a response from him. I was honestly craving an answer from him. But for at least thirty seconds more I still hadn't gotten an answer out of him and I was beginning to get pretty impatient.

"Fine." He dragged out the word, "I was going to a party and I was hoping nobody would notice me." He admitted.

"A party? You have to take me or all of us? Please! Please Mikey? Please?" Being the drunken person I was I pulled on his arm, pleading for him to say yes.

"I can't, Lily." He sighed.

"But Mikey? Please!" I whined like a kid wanting candy while pouting.

"Aria would kill me if I took you." He whined back.

"Aria would be fine! I want to go to a party. Please!" I said getting on my knees and begging. That's when Aria walked around the corner and looked at me with shock in her eyes. Oh my god. The worst position to be in. Fuck.

"It's not what it looks like!" Mike put his hands up in defence speaking quite fast and I quickly stood up so I was standing on my feet again.

Aria had a pretty annoyed look on her face and I would too if I seen one of my new friends in that position with my step brother but it really wasn't what it looked like.

"He's right! I was just literally on my knees begging him to let us come to the party he's going to!" Once I had realised what I had said I covered my mouth and Mike gave me a stern look. I wasn't supposed to say anything. Shit.

"Ooooh! A party? Who's party?" She jumped up and down like a little kid. Right, she's drunk. Thank you lord! Mike kind of opened his eyes wider, realising that Aria hadn't gone off at him for attempting to sneak out. I pinched him and he realised that he hadn't answered Aria's question.

"Ouch!" He glared out me and then gave me a thankful look when he had realised why I had done it. "Noel's."

Once I heard the name I raised my eyebrows and I noticed Aria blushing madly. "What? That cute, but blunt as fuck jerk from today?" I commented and waited for a response from Mike.

"What?" He questioned looking quite confused.

"Oh, right. You weren't there at the time. You were off with Aria when I thought you two went to make out or something." Once I had said that I once again realised that it was the wrong thing to say and that was when Aria started to lose her shit in laughter, thank fuck she wasn't angry.

"You… Thought… Mike… And… I… Were… Dating?" She said in between laughs.

"Shut up. I just found out that I was wrong." I said laughing just as much as she was.

"Spence! Em! Han!" Aria yelled out to the three girls in the lounge. "Do you want to go to Noel's to party?" She yelled out while doing a little dance in the spot where she was standing.

"Yes!" Spencer yelled out.

"For sure!" Emily yelled out next.

"Will there be alcohol?" Hanna yelled out last.

"Not shit, Han! It's one of Noel's parties! There's always alcohol!" Aria exaggerated the word 'always'.

"I'm in!" Hanna screamed out, happily.

"You guys are so wasted." Mike half laughed at us all as the other three girls stumbled out. "And did I ever say all of you were invited? I'm pretty sure this little lady asked first." Smirking, his eyes facing at me.

"Mikey! I'll tell mummy and daddy!" Aria whined.

"Fine. Noel's picking me up, only three of you will fit in that car with Noel and I. The two of you will have to go in my mate Cameron's car. I'll call Noel now. Quickly get everything you need, it won't take long for them to get here." Mike explained.

"Yes, sir!" I saluted him like a soldier, all the girls laughed as we all ran off to get ready to go party and Mike went off to call Noel.

**_I know this chapter is pretty lame but I'm having pretty bad writers block and it's driving me insane._**

**_Can anyone have a guess at the three, maybe four pairings I'm considering? If you can guess them all, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you!_**

**_Anyway, I would like to thank and reply to some people for their reviews:_**

**Gleemania123: Thank you for your lovely reviews. They give me confidence to write more! One of the loyal readers I have. :3**

**Guest: I'm sorry, I'll attempt at writing another story when them to be paired! :)**

**Beth13: I love how your reviews are a few sentences long and you make me feel like I have someone that actually wants to read more and thank you for answering my questions in the previous chapter! Thank you lots and lots! :D**

**Thank yooooou! :'3 I'll try to update more often and hopefully I'll get rid of this god damn writers block! I hate it already! D: Wish me luck!**

**Don't forget to check out 'Unpredictable (A Luke Hemmings Fanfic)' and don't forget to let me know what you think of it!**

**Until next time,**

**Nara – Out! :'3**


	13. Important Author's Note!

**_Hello, everybody… :s Okay. So, I feel horrible I always say that I'm going to update the next day and that but then ALWAYS get distracted and I still have pretty bad writers block. To be completely honest I'm not one hundred percent sure what's going to happen in the next chapter, I do know that there will be some people finally getting together though. You guys are the readers and I was wondering if anyone had a fabulous idea that they would like to read in the next chapter, the chapter at Noel Kahn's epic party. Haha._**

**_If you guys haven't guessed yet, these are the romances that I was planning to have:_**

**_Lilly x Mike_**

**_Grace x Emily_**

**_Hanna x Benjamin x Spencer. (A bit of a love triangle there.)_**

**_Let me know what you want in the next chapter and I will try my best to give it to you! I think this chapter will be dedicated and the people come up with the fabulous idea's, I know you guys can! So, yeah. :3_**

**_You guys probably got your hopes up that this would be a new chapter, I'm sorry. D: _**

**_Just make sure if ANY idea comes to mind let me know and remember you WILL get credit for it._**

**_Oh, has anyone read my first chapter of 'Unpredictable (A Luke Hemmings Fanfic) on Wattpad? :P_**

**_This writer's block is really frustrating. :(_**

**_Once again, my apologies._**

**_Anyway, thank you guys! I look forward to hearing from you! :'3_**

**_Nara – Out!_**


End file.
